


Bad Daddy

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Naughty Sam, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, established wincest, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Kink. Dean teasing Sam about his taste in music and calling him girly so Naughty!Sam teases the crap out of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Daddy

It's cool, really, he's not like Dean, he didn't throw a bitch fit or went through several guilt trips for fucking his brother. Sam doesn't mind, Dean is probably the hottest guy he'll ever meet and the most sexually experienced, put two and two together, little Sammy couldn't say no. He also couldn't keep his hands to himself, and since he gives Dean one of those earth shattering orgasms at least once a week, every once and a while he gets to hate sex. 

He gets to do homework and blow all of Dean's attempts to make him spread his legs. He sits on the bed with the CD player next to him and headphones on his ears as he works through English homework. 

Dean is watching TV, bored as hell and Sam knows it. Because he already tried to make Sam go in the shower with him and Sam gave him a bitchface. And so Dean tries not to let sex cloud his mind, but Samy's right there, already on the bed, and Dad will be back in two days so he just wants to take the opportunity when it presents itself. But no, it's Sunday and there's school tomorrow and there's a test, and there's "My ass hurts." Because that's such a believable excuse. And it's not Dean's fault. Sam likes it rough, he fucking begs Dean to pound him into the matters. 

But don't sweat the small stuff. 

Dean sees Sam close his books and put everything in his back bag. Realizing his torture is over with now. He stands up and walks to Sam, who ignores him plainly. Dean sits down in front of his baby brother. "All done?" He doesn't really need an answer. 

Sam looks up and takes the headphones off his ears. "What?" 

"You're done, with homework." It's a statement now. 

"Yeah." He put his headphones back and Dean wants to slap that expression off Sammy's face. 

"C'mon, Sammy. Music can wait." He reaches for Sam's headphones and takes them off, earning a loud "Hey!" From Sam. Dean puts the headphones to his ear to listen. "Seriously?" He puts them down and takes the CD player before Sam can snatch it. "What? You just broke up with your boyfriend or something, Samantha?" He keeps a smirk on his lips as he hides the player behind his back. 

"Give it back." Sam is grunting and reaching for his headphones but Dean is too big and too tall so he stands up and lifts his arms as high as he can. Sam just makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and jumps up to try and reach his player. His groans get angrier and louder when he fails and he punches Dean in the chest few times to get him to come down. "Give it, you jerk!"

"Or what? Gonna cry, Samantha?"

"Stop calling me that!" He yells and steps on Dean's foot but somehow Dean became 'Super Dean' because all he does is flinch. 

Sam grits his teeth and crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine, be a jerk." He huffs angrily and goes to the couch to watch TV. But he's not really watching as much as waiting for Dean to follow him. 

Dean throws the player and headphones on the bed and goes after Sam. He sits with a thud and throws and arm around Sam. "C'mon, I was feeling bored and a little left out." He admits and he's half joking. 

Sam doesn't make any response that shows he even heard Dean. Just keeps his eyes on the TV where there's an overly dramatic woman crying on the phone. Sam feels Dean sigh and the air leaves his chest too. 

Dean leans in and licks at Sam's ear. "Sammy...baby," He gives the lobe a small bite and his lips trail down to Sam's neck. "Not gonna ignore me, are you?" He asks with one hand working under Sam's shirt. And Sam doesn't react. "Daddy needs your little hole baby." And fuck, does he need it. He spent the whole day imagining how many ways he can fuck Sammy, only to have Sam declare a 'No Sex' day. 

He needs to be inside his little baby, wants to feel Sam's tight little hole squeeze him, wants to watch how Sammy's little dick bounces with every thrust. Until he finally can't hold back anymore and has to ask Dean to let him cum. So Dean would aim at his prostate and milk his cock until Sam screams Dean's name through his orgasm. 

"Be a good boy for me, Sammy." He lifts the shirt up and Sam quietly complies. 

Sam is suddenly smiling, that small, sweet, innocent smile and Dean is short of breath. "Can you do something for me Daddy?" He asks shyly. 

"Fuck, anything baby." He's sure that he sounds as desperate as he feels. Because fuck it if he's gonna deny Sammy anything. Considering his baby brother's dirty mind, every word that comes out of his mouth is pure sex related filth. But he's not complaining. After all, Sammy called him Daddy when he was twelve and spread his legs like a good little boy.

It's clear things haven't change since last year. 

Sam gets up and pulls Dean with him, taking them to the bed. Lying Dean first and giving him another smile before going to his duffle and taking something out. He keeps it behind his back and out of Dean's view as he walks back to the bed. 

"Whatcha have back there baby?" Dean is no way worried. It's more of a 'my dick is about to explode if Sam don't sit on it' kind of anticipation . 

"Do you trust me Daddy?" Sam asks sweetly as he sits on Dean's lap. 

"Fuck yeah." Dean breathes. 

"Then close your eyes." He watches Dean do as he's told and takes the rope from behind his back. He leans closer to the headboard and ties Dean's right hand easily. 

Dean's eyes are open and he's looking over his head to watch Sam toe his other hand and he's bound. "What's this?"

"You've been a bad Daddy." Sam explains and he's getting out of his pants and boxer shorts. Dean is fully dressed under him and that's as hot as naked Dean. Sam settles back on Dean's chest facing away from him. 

Dean is two layers away from that sweet tightness and he can't do anything about it. What he can do is pierce a hole in his jeans because his cock is aching to be inside Sammy's ass. To fuck Sam and watch his cock slip in and out of his ass. He groans because he can't control much if anything right now. He thrust his hips up to get Sam to move or get his dick out. 

Sam just leans down so his ass is on Dean's chest and in full view while his face is against Dean's crotch. "See Daddy," He reaches behind himself and spreads his ass cheeks a little "I told you it hurts. It's all red and puffy 'caused you fucked me too hard last night."

"Jesus Fuck." Dean is starting to feel faint and he's sure it's because all the blood is trapped in his cock. He thrust up in Sam's face this time. "C'mon baby. Daddy needs you. C'mere, let me taste that sweet hole." He's in no position to give orders so instead he's begging. And at this point he's capable of creaming his jeans just from looking at Sam's hole. 

Sam has a finger inside himself and Dean isn't sure where the lube came from. Sam is whimpering quietly as he pushes his ass back out, trying to get his finger deeper. "Daddy! It's so tight.." His voice cracks and his other hand is suddenly trying to undo Dean's jeans. And it's done in few seconds because eager little Sammy can't be stopped. 

A groan of relief escapes Dean when his cock is finally free and the cold air hits it. He's sure he's purple because he never went that long without freeing a raging erection. Whatever small chain of thoughts Dean had, is now gone because Sam's mouth is sucking at the tip like it's the first pierce of meat he's seen in weeks. Dean is still feeling faint but it's because of Sammy's skilled little mouth. God, that boy knows how to suck cock like his life depends on it. 

"Fuck yes, Sammy...c'mon baby, take it deeper. Daddy needs to use your mouth." His hips are thrusting up but Sam won't take his cock any deeper. He keeps sucking on the tip and fingering his hole at the same rhythm. 

Sam pulls away and gets his finger out and brings it to his mouth to wet again and Dean wishes Sam had put that finger in his mouth instead. Because he's dying to taste Sammy's used hole. He stares at it and Sam is right to be hurting because his hole looks so puffed out and red and used and Dean takes pleasure in knowing that he caused all that. That his baby brother's hole looks so fucked out because of him. 

Sam is back to fingering himself, with two fingers this time and he goes back to sucking. He doesn't stop until Dean's cock hits the back of his throat and he closes his mouth and sucks. 

"Fuckin prefect!" Dean is thrusting which causes Sam to slack his jaw and wait for Dean to fuck his mouth. So Dean acts before the thought is fully processed. His hips have no rhythm, just harsh and brutal thrusts into the wet heat and Sam just fucking takes it. He just holds his gag and keeps his head down so Dean can abuse his mouth. 

"Fuck yeah Sammy. Fuckin' take it. Just like that baby. Gonna make Daddy cum." Dean is blabbing because Sam's mouth is about to cause him a heart attack so he runs his mouth instead of waiting to die from please. "Shit...gonna—"

But sam is off his body in a second and dean is groaning in frustration like a little kid. "C'mon Sammy."

Sam straddles his lap and positions Dean's cock against his hole. "You can cum in my ass Daddy." He sits on it in one swift motions and it's fully inside. His ass is sitting against Dean's hips and the little boy is whimpering in half pain half pleasure. "So...you're so big Daddy." He breaths out and pulls out a little. 

Dean thrusts up before Sam has the chance to sit back down and it makes his little brother moan louder. 

"No Daddy it hurts...please." He falls against Dean's chest and his hand support him quickly. His panting is almost visible and he opens his eyes to looks at Dean, his hole clinching, still trying to adjust to the pain and the engorged size inside him. "Please...Don't be so rough today." He begs and lifts himself up again. 

Dean's erratic breath is stopping him from saying a word but he doesn't need words because Sammy can do all the talking now since his mouth isn't stuffed full of cock anymore. 

"Love your cock Daddy, fills me up so good. Mmm, love being starched open like this, does it feel good inside me Daddy? Does my hole make you feel good?" His bouncing in getting a little faster and so is his breathing. "Fuck, feel so full, can feel it in my tummy Daddy. So fuckin' big, yes, fuck me harder." 

And just when he starts to contradict himself, Dean knows all the pain is gone now so he starts thrusting up, making Sam lose his balance. And fuck it 'cause he's about to cum and that's a pretty good record, especially after having Sam's mouth. 

"Cum inside me Daddy, please? Fill my with your cum, stuff me with your cock. Yes! Yes! Daddy! Right there, your cock is so good, fucking me open, gonna make cum. Can I cum on your cock Daddy. Please? Please please Daddy."

"Shit! Cum for me baby, cum on Daddy's cock." Dean gives one last thrust before he's emptying himself inside Sammy's hole and Sam doesn't stop. He just keeps fucking himself on Dean's softening cock as he cums. 

Sam isn't drained yet. He pulls Dean's cock out and they both moan. Then Sam is suddenly sitting on Dean's face. "You still need to be punished Daddy—" Sam is barely finished talking when he feels Dean's tongue licking him clean. Going inside his freshly fucked hole and sucking out his own cum. Sam pushes himself down further and those sweet little noises keep coming out of his mouth. 

It doesn't take long for his ass to get too sensitive and he's pulling away with a whimper. He lays next to Dean and lazily unties him. "Sorry Daddy." He says quietly when Dean is free but all he gets is a small hum and Dean's hand wrapped around him. One hand near his crack, slowly reaching for his hole, just to feel it under his skin. "Don't worry Sammy, you'll get your punishment."


End file.
